1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a pixel circuit. Particularly, the invention relates to a pixel circuit of an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Related Art
Along with progress of technology, flat panel display has become a most noticeable display technique in recent years. Since an organic light emitting diode display has advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing-angle, low power consumption, simple fabrication process, low cost, low operation temperature range, high response speed and full color, etc., the OLED display has a great application potential, which is expected to become a mainstream of the flat panel display of a next generation.
In order to control a luminance of the OLED, the OLED is generally connected with a transistor in series. A current flowing through the OLED can be controlled by controlling a conducting level of the transistor, so as to control the luminance of the OLED. Generally, due to the influence of electrical characteristics of the transistor, a display effect of each pixel is probably different. Therefore, to uniform the display effects of the pixels through a circuit design becomes an important issue in driving of the OLED.